The Butler can Tango
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Grell and Ciel made a deal, if Grell protected our young lord, he'd get to spend a day with Sebastian. So he gets what he wants, in the form of a dangerous dance between reaper and demon! Yaoi, mostly Grell and Sebastian but Ciel gets involved with the yaoi spam! NO like no read, no being mean. Funny yaoi is good yaoi! WOO! My first SebastianxGrell. A one-shot. ENJOY THE TANGO!


**Got the inspiration for this one after watching a video on youtube… MY FIRST GRELLXSEBASTIAN! I know I said I didn't like the couple as much compared to Alois and Ciel, but that's because I always wondered… If they were to hook up… Would Grell's fantasies be fulfilled or will Sebastian try to kill him repeatedly?**

**Took another emotional day off from school today, my club isn't going well at all. Plus being a lady sucks, I have cramps… OUCH!**

**This takes place after episode 11 when Ciel asks Grell to protect him, promising him one day with Sebastian in return… DUM DUM DUM…**

**The Butler can Tango (THE MASOCHISM TANGO)**

"WHY NOT?!" Grell had the nerve to go to the Phantomhive manor, going straight to Ciel's office where he reminded the young earl about the deal they made the day before. "YOU PROMISED ME ONE DAY WITH SEBASTIAN!"

"Well I did promise that, but weren't you the one who ran away?" Ciel asked, ignoring the reaper and reading his paper. "Besides, don't you have some souls to reap elsewhere?"

"NOT FAIR AT ALL! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS, YOU CAN'T TREAT A LADY LIKE THIS!" Grell shouted. "I even bought myself a new gown hoping I could see Sebastian at least once."

Ciel put his paper down. "Just why are you so interested in Sebastian?"

Grell didn't answer, just taking the red gown out from his bag. "You hog all of the good looking men, don't you?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Ciel sighed. "Fine… I wonder how this will all turn out." He called Sebastian, requesting a chocolate parfait.

Sebastian came through the door with a chocolate parfait soon after, but he nearly dropped it at the sight of a red-wearing reaper. He ignored him. After placing the sweet on his master's desk, he attempted to leave the room.

"Sebastian, stay here." Ciel ordered, the butler having no choice but to obey. "I promised this wretch that in return for protecting me in your absence he could have you for one entire day."

Grell was sitting by the window with excitement, trying not to show it. He clutched the red gown he brought with him while looking at Sebastian almost shyly. (Wait, shy? This is unlike him! Normally he's a hyper on sugar man-slut!)

"What are your orders, my lord?" Sebastian asked, wearing his usual smile (which was a smirk when you thought about it).

"For one day, you'll be in service to Grell." Ciel said sadistically. "Those are my orders."

Sebastian kneeled. "Yes, my lord."

Suddenly out of no where Pluto came into the room (in his human-ish form) and sat next to Ciel. "RUFF!"

"This'll be an interesting show." Ciel petted Pluto for once. "Come to think of it I learned a new song during my singing lessons… I'll be happy to provide the music."

"RUFF!" Pluto seemed to agree.

"As you wish, my lord."

**15 Minutes later…**

Grell took forever to change and do his hair (although compared to some women, you could argue that he was quick about it). His gown was red, floor length with flowing half-way sleeves. His hair was curled slightly, glasses pushed back.

:"RUFF!"

"Control yourself." Ciel ordered. "Well, is everyone ready?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, taking off his tail coat.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Grell said, doing a small curtsy.

"RUFF!" Pluto looked up at Ciel.

"I know." Ciel sat on his desk, taking a breath before beginning to sing the new song he learned: The Masochism Tango… **(FROM HERE ON OUT UNTIL YOU SEE A MESSAGE LIKE THIS THAT SAYS OTHERWISE, CIEL'S WONDERFUL SINGING WILL BE IN UNDERLINED ITALIAICS IN THE PARENTHESIS!)**

Sebastian seemed to accept his unfortuneate fate of having to dance with Grell. They met in the middle of the room (pretend it's a dance floor). They began dancing. _(__I ache for the touch of your lips dear,)_

Sebastian moved toward the desk (as if trying to convince his master he didn't want to be here with actions alone). However, in response he only saw the tip of Ciel's whip. (_But much more for the touch of your whips, dear)_

Sebastian moved away from the desk, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of it. They moved to the middle of the dance floor once again. Sebastian twirled Grell around once. (_You can raise welts) _Suddenly kicking the reaper in the back afterward. (_Like nobody else, as we dance to the masochism tango)._

Grell freed himself from the Demon's grasp, taking over as the lead, putting Sebastian's hands on his chest and backing away. (_Let our love be a flame not an ember). _However Sebastian quickly took over again, twirling Grell around roughly by the arms (nearly breaking one of them). (_Say it's me that you want to dismember)._This was fallowed up with a hit in the face (_Blacken my eye)._

However the reaper gave Sebastian a swift kick to the chest in return. _(Set fire to my tie as we dance to the masochism tango). _"Honestly Bassy, why are you playing hard to get?" Grell asked, looking as Sebastian. "Besides, you shouldn't treat a lady so roughly, these dresses cost a lot of money!"

"This is better than I thought." Ciel whispered to Pluto, who was now sitting on the desk.

"RUFF!"

The dancing continued, providing Ciel with sadistic delight as he watched the two dance again, this time a somewhat more traditional tango with no fighting.(_At your command)_ Sebastian seemed to bow in front of the reaper at the word "command". (_before you here I stand). _The butler got up again, performing a dip. (_My heart is in your hand.)_

"That's disgusting, who in bloody hell wrote this song?!" Grell complained, looking somewhat nauseated by more than just being dipped.

"Must you talk every five seconds?" Sebastian sighed.

"Continue dancing. After all, you do have an entire day…" Ciel smirked.

"RUFF!"

"QUIT BARKING!" Sebastian and Grell shouted at the same time.

"You're ruining my big moment!" Grell shouted.

"This is why I hate dogs…" Sebastian muttered.

"Shall we continue?" Ciel asked, defending Pluto by allowing him to put his head on his lap and watch the live entertainment.

"As you wish, my lord."

The demon and reaper met in the middle of the dance floor again, both lucky that Ciel didn't ask them to start from the top. (_It's here that I must be)_

They seemed to tango normally for a while longer. (_My heart entreats, just hear those savage beats, and go put on your cleats) _Then Sebastian ruing it by picking Grell up and throwing him across the room. Fallowed by him stomping on the reaper's face. (_And come and trample me)_

Grell got up, catching up to the butler and grabbing his ass. (_Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany). _Sebastian elegantly clutched the reaper's wrist and spun him around roughtly once again before throwing the reaper up into the air slightly (this time not across the room, he caught him safely) (_That's why I'm in such exquisite agony). _

Grell regained his balance, putting one hand on Sebastian's shoulder, both dance traditionally for another minute until Sebastian purpousely stepped on his foot. So Grell bit his neck playfully and cruelly. (_My heart is on fire, it's aflame with desire which is why I perspire when we tango)._

_(You caught my nose in your left castanet love, I can feel the pain yet love, everytime I hear drums)_

Once more Sebastian thought he'd at least try to reason with his master, still tangoing with Grell, going toward the desk. Sebastian leaning back, only to have a red rose dropped in his mouth (it had lots t horns). Sebastian knew he'd have to see it all through, but he still wondered how long this cursed song would last. (_And I envy the rose you held in your teeth, love, with the thorns underneith love, sinking into your gums.)_

Grell was spun around twice more before being embraced by the demon and fallowing his movements. _(Yours eyes cast a spell that bewitches, The last time I needed thirty stitches to sew up the gash that you made with your lash.) _Ciel out of no where cracked his whip. _(As we danced in the masochism tango)_

Everything seemed to be going well for the reaper until the next verse of the song came up, Sebastian almost complying with the words. First Sebastian forced him onto the ground, grabbing a lock of hair and pulling as hard as possible without ripping it out. (_Bash in my brain). _Next, Sebastian seemed to dance around sadistically and elegantly around the reapeaer, unafraid and unashamed of stepping on this "fine lady's" hair and clothes. (_And make me scream in pain). _Then the reaper was kicked in the throat. (_And kick me once again and say we'll never part.)_

"RUFF!"

_(I know too well, I'm underneath your spell) _Grell got up, pushing Sebastian away and watching him fall on the floor. He fixed himself up. (_So darling if you smell something burning it's my heart)_ Grell hiccupped out of no where. "Excuse me."

Sebastian got up, taking Grell's hands and waist. (_Take your cigarette from it's holder). _Grell then put one leg up on Sebastian to reveal a black garter and stockings. (_And burn your initials into my shoulder.) _The two dancers seemed to fight, Sebastian pushing Grell's leg away. _(Fracture my spine and swear you'll be mine as we dance to the maso-) _Ciel's singing was inturupted when the butler and reaper were wrestling eachother to the ground. Both had obviously had enough. Sebastian was pissed off and Grell's dream of dancing with Sebastian went so wrong so fast…

"RUFF!"

"I know, they argue so much…" Ciel sighed. "UNLESS YOU BOTH WANT TO START FROM THE TOP, I SUGGEST YOU START GETTING ALONG!"

Neither dancer wanting to do so, they both got up and finished the song properly. (_As we dance to the maso…chism tango) _At the word tango, Sebastian and Grell performed a last dip, once making the reaper dangerously close to falling on the floor and cracking his skull wide open.

(Oh Ciel, such a trooper! No more singing for now!)

"Honestly my lord." Sebastian purposely dropped Grell, making him bump his head and causing a nosebleed simultainiously. "Why would you promise this wretch something in return for his services in the first place?" He asked, walking up to his master.

"I thought it was an interesting show, don't you?" Ciel ignored his butler, petting Pluto instead. However when his dog was pushed away and he was picked up by a pissed-off butler he knew he was In trouble.

Grell couldn't see when Sebastian planted one on his master, loosing too much blood. Once the blood dried however, he got up, waking up to the sound of Ciel shouting British slurs at his butler. "As fun as this was, I'm never going dancing with this gentleman again…" Grell dusted off his dress. "I think even Will would have more of an appreciation for a lady such as myself."

"So I take it you'll be taking your leave?" Sebastian asked.

"For now, but I'll be back to claim the next 23 hours another time." Grell seemed to vanish. When he went back to the Reaper's HQ he'd changed back into his red coat, hiding the dress somewhere no other reaper could find it. It would be the momento of his day with Sebastian.

**Holy crap, I think writing this made me like Grell 10 times more than I already do… Please rate and review. I hope it doesn't suck that much. I thought it was rather funny… I dare one of you viewers to make a video of this and put it on youtube! I'll probably start drawing pictures of it myself! WOO!**


End file.
